Collaboration or content management systems provide a natural place to share ideas and information due in part to access and management abilities offered to multiple users, rich customization options, and a lightweight collaborative environment. For example, a shared list can be created and shared by enterprise users of a collaboration system when collaborating on some idea or process. Interactive list-based functionality of current systems requires users to open separate forms or settings pages in order to manipulate content and structure of tabular lists. Additional interactive steps required for end-users to manipulate list-based content and structure may result in an undesirable and discouraging user experience as users are forced into a rigid and cumbersome list interaction paradigm.